A Kai death scene
by Emily Bee
Summary: I wrote how I think Kai would have to die best... Don't read if you don't want to hear about G-Rev (season 3). A few spoilers ahead, but not that many.
1. Reworked

Okay I'm rewriting this into more detail, you can still see the original version, I've left it for anyone to see it!

I'm not dropping any spoilers about G-Rev, I don;t know if Kai is alive, dead or whatever. For all I know he could be sunning himself on a beach in Hawaii but I seriously doubt it somehow!

* * *

Kai shows everyone he has won the match by holding up his beyblade, but his face shows his true pain. He drops his beyblade after the bit starts to crack and he falls, everyone gasps as Kai slowly hits the ground and they rush to his side. The first one there is Tyson, who lifts him up so everyone can see his face.

" Are you okay Kai?"Tyson asks.

"I think I over did it that time." Kai said trying to pull a smilie off at the same time.   
  
Max's mother comes up behind him and Max grabs hold of her. Rei is horrified along with everyone else. 

"Kai just hold on, I can see the medics coming over here, hold on please!" Tyson begs.

Kai doesn't respond... When he does he whispers, "Tyson... Tell the medics to go away, I don't think they can help me now..."

Shocked Tyson tells him, "Don't say that Kai!"

Kai looks at Tyson with weak eyes, " Tell me Tyson, was there ever a moment where you felt ashamed of me... For instance the time I used Black Dranzer? Did you think I was a bother sometimes cause I was too stubborn?"

Tyson smiled, "We were never ashamed of you, just worried. worried cause you always went off on your own, not telling us what you were up to, we were frightened you might get hurt, or worst."

"Tyson... Rei... Max... Kenny... Hiliary...All of you..." Kai says, his eyes beginning to drop. "Thank you for everything, if it hadn't have been for you guys I would have turned out much worst for me..."

  
In a slow motion, his hand lifts up and he touches Tyson's face and smiles... Then his eyes close and his head falls back, his hand falls on his chest.  
  
Max burst into tears and Judy tries to comfort her son. Rei is also in tears and full of anger. Daichi is clueless on how to react and everyone else has mixed feelings. Kenny goes up to Tyson (still holding Kai, he is the only one who isn't showing any emotion) and asks if his his alright. Tyson is silent, and after a moment he breaks down, hiding his face from the others while saying how Kai can't die. How could he let one of his friends die, how. After all Kai had been through, the tortures and sacrifices he had done for them, for better or worst, he was gone now.   
  
Suddenly Tyson gets up and runs to point at Garland , "Tomorrow Garland, you are mine!" he says in rage. Then he turns to Brooklyn and says "Murderer, you will pay for what you did! I'm coming after you next. Garland is shocked, Brooklyn still in a daze from loosing to Kai wants Tyson to bring it on.

* * *

Its amazing though... I had to kill a character just to get this story noticed.... 


	2. Default Chapter

This is basically how I would write Kai's death IF I had to write one...

I don't know why I did this... Well actually I do, I was talking to a fellow member called Kai Rulz on TnK forum when I came up with this. Its not much... I know I will get flamed for this... Besides isn't it nice to have a beyblade fic that isn't about romance for once? ^-^

This is situated at the end of G-Rev, the third season. No I don't know the ending of G-Rev! This is just a fanfiction. I've tried to use as little spoilers as possible. 

* * *

Kai shows everyone he has won the match by holding up his beyblade, but his face shows his true pain. He drops his beyblade after the bit starts to crack and he falls, everyone gasps as Kai slowly hits the ground and they rush to his side. The first one there is Tyson, who lifts him up so everyone can see his face.  
  
Kai says how he over did it and gets told off by Tyson. Max's mother comes up behind him and Max grabs hold of her. Rei is horrified along with everyone else. Tyson tries to tell Kai to hold on, but Kai knows he has met his maker. He talks about himself and his match and says how his friends meant a lot to him. Then he asks Tyson to tell him if there was ever a moment where they were ashamed to know him, or found him a pest.   
  
Everyone begins to slowly breaks down into tears. Kai says a final sentence that sums up how he feels, in a slow whisper, his hand lifts up and he touches Tysons face and smiles... Then his eyes close and his head falls back, his hand falls on his chest.  
  
Max burst into tears and Judy tries to confort her son. Rei is also in tears and full of anger. Daichi is cluless on how to react and everyone else has mixed feelings. Kenny goes up to Tyson (still holding Kai, he is the only one who isn't showing any emotion) and asks if his his slright. Tyson is silent, and after a moment he breaks down, hiding his face from the others while saying how Kai can't die.   
  
Suddenly Tyson gets up and runs to point at Garland, he says the next battle with him will be tomarrow, he won't loose. Then he turns to Brooklyn and says he will get him next for what he did to Kai. Garland is shocked, brooklyn wants Tyson to bring it on. 

* * *

I don't know why I pictured Kai opening up his feelings as he died. I guess because I always view him as the victim.

This is properly way off of what actually happens in G-Rev.


End file.
